Why Me
by Shadic1978
Summary: Not everyone thinks they will find love, not everyone is happy with their abilities. this is the story of Spencer and his struggle. NaLu GaLe JerZa JuviaxGray MirajanexLaxus OCx?
1. Chapter 1

Why Me

Chapter 1: Return

**Welcome to the reboot of Why Me, I just decided to start it around the Edolas arc to get a better feel of the concept and I am about the only person to have an OC that's not a Dragon Slayer... Ha ha ha ha ha**

I just joined Fairy Tail and was on my way back from my first job, I came across the most famous team in the guild plus a black cat and a white haired girl. I don't know why but the sight of her hands tied together made me made. I climbed up a tree to get a better view of what was happening.

For some reason she tackled Natsu into a hug.

"Natsu, it's you. I thought I'd never see you again" she said

She basically crushed Happy and went on about how she missed him, it was pretty damn funny.

She revealed that she is "our Lisanna" and I had no idea what they were talking about.

"She came back to life!" Natsu yelled

So she must be that "dead" sister of Mirajane and Elfman.

She explained about how she "died" and awoke in someplace called Edolas, apparently it was like a mirror world. She must be pretty damn strong to adjust to life in another person's life. She went into detail about how everyone got excited when she appeared, when Natsu and Happy showed up, to the tearful departure from Edo-Mirajane and Edo-Elfman.

Natsu all but dragged Lisanna away and I decided to follow them. We ended up at the town Cathedral and I decided to hide behind the trees. Lisanna called to them, they turned around and Elfman dropped the umbrella he was holding. I gotta say I didn't care if I was crying, even with all I had been through in my life I could still cry at sentimental moments like this one.

I managed to compose myself and walk up to everyone else "So Edolas huh" I said

"How much did you hear?" Grey asked

"I started listening when she showed up" I said pointing to Mira and Elfman's sister

"That's Lisanna" Natsu said

"Lisanna, huh. I'll be sure to remember that name." I said and if on cue the storm disappeared

The 3 white haired wizards all walked over to us after 10 minutes of hugging.

"Let's go tell everyone that Lisanna is back" Natsu said

"Right" everyone except me, Pantherlily and Gajeel said

We walked into town and to the guild, when we stepped in everyone had a wide-eyed expression on their face and I just stood outside with my hands in the pockets of my trenchcoat.

After mumblings everyone yelled "Lisanna!"

They were punched by Elfman who had a beast hand and said "Keep your filthy paws off of her"

"I think they were just happy to see her" Natsu said

Master Makarov walked up to Lisanna and went into a speech about how parents worry about their children.

"Welcome back Lisanna!" everyone yelled

After we had a party for Lisanna coming back. I sat in a chair in the corner and the weirdest thing happened, the whole time I could not take my eyes off of Lisanna. Something about her was...captivating. After about a half-hour I finally managed to stop staring and I went to the barstool.

"Sprite, extra ice" I asked Kinana

"Here you go" she said before going to serve some other of the guild members.

I sat there for about 5 minutes, drinking and eating the ice cubes. After 5 Sprites it was getting a little too loud with everything breaking so I decided I'd get out of here. I exited the guild hall and made my way to my motorcycle and put the S-E plug on my wrist when I heard someone speak to me.

"You're Spencer right?" I looked up and standing there was the girl I had been staring at for most of the night.

"Yeah that's me, you're Lisanna right?" I asked even though I knew the answer

"Yep, that's me" she said, smiling

I really have no idea how but she convinced me to come back in. We spent the rest of the night basically talking and getting to know each other.

Eventually it was midnight and I decided now I would head home. I made my way outside and onto my motorcycle. I put the S-E plug on my wrist and took off. I kept on driving past town until I was in the middle of the woods. I went past the lake and the big oak tree. Some people might live in a cabin in the woods but I live in a mansion in the woods.

I drove into the garage and parked my motorcycle next to my 10 other vehicles. I took a 10 minute walk to the bedroom, changed into my pajamas and collapsed on the giant bed.

"Well this should be fun" I said to myself


	2. Archangel

Why Me

Chapter 2: Archangel

I woke up, jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. I went downstairs and had ice cream for breakfast. After breakfast I got on my motorcycle and drove into town. The ride was mostly peaceful until I got into town. I was driving down the street and pulled up to the guild, there was the usual fighting going on inside and I really was not in the mood to deal with it. I re-equipped a pistol and fired a shot in the air. Everyone looked up from their fighting as I walked across the guild hall.

I stopped at the job board and decided to pick when where I can kick some ass. I ended up picking a dark guild extermination job, after telling Mirajane I was taking it I made my way to my bike. She warned me I should bring a group with me but I knew I could take it

"Hey Spence, how bout you hang out with us" I looked up and saw Natsu standing there with the rest of the group.

"Maybe later, right now I got a job" I said as I took off.

It didn't take me that long to reach the place given the distance. I stopped my bike about a quarter-mile away from the dark guild's hideout. After 5 minutes I walked up to the door, I re-equipped a rocket launcher and blew up the door.

"Play time boys!" I yelled as I re-equipped dual pistols.

When I'm in battle I just lose myself and have a look of pure bloodlust on my face.

"Gun Magic :Headshot Blitz!"

Most of them except for the strong ones fell to the floor, lifeless. I decided to switch weapons and re-equipped to a flamethrower, at this rate I might have to use my third and final magic.

"Gun Magic: Fire Shot!"

within a minute they all burned to ashes.

"So you're the one who wiped out my guild" I looked up the stairs and saw the last remaining member

"So you must be the leader?" I asked

"Yes and you're dead!" he yelled

He fired a wave of water at me and it filled the whole room...big mistake. I sucked up all of the water.

"Who the hell are you?!" he yelled

"I am the Archangel, the ice dragon slayer" I said

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" I yelled and ice shot out of my mouth and took the man's head off.

"Dammit...hate using my dragon slayer magic" I said to myself

I took off my trenchcoat and my wings of ice shot out. I clenched my fists and said "Glad I killed him"

I threw my coat on my shoulder and made my way to my bike. As I touched it, it completely froze over due to the ice dragon slayer lacrima activating from my roar.

"Damnit" I said

"Need help?" I turned around and saw Natsu standing there

"What are you doing out here" I asked

"Had a job, got to get a lot done for the S-class exams" he said

"S-class exams?" I asked

"Yeah, if you're the one to pass then you become an S-class wizard" he said

"Sure, think you can help me thaw this" I asked

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled and he was toasting my bike, one of the only things left that I care for

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" I yelled and stopped my bike from toasting

"Woah! You're a dragon slayer!" Natsu all but screamed

God dammit Nappa… wait who's Nappa. I sighed and said "Yes, I am but DO NOT TELL ANYONE" I said to him

"One condition" he said

Great probably something ridiculous "Fine, what is it?" I asked

"The S-class exams are coming up and the rumor is that this time around the participants have partners, if either of us is chosen then let's be partners" he said excited

"Really… no blackmail or anything?" I asked

"No that's not our style in Fairy Tail" he said

Looks like I just might stay in Fairy Tail after all "Done but if we are both chosen no holding back" I said

"Never" he said

I managed to convince Natsu to give him a ride back but the whole time he looked like he was gonna throw up. After a half hour we made it back to the guild and I had to help Natsu in.

"What happened to him?" Lucy asked

"I gave him a ride back on my bike and he did not take it to well" I said while leaning back in my chair

"How did you get Natsu on a bike?" Erza asked

"Lots of convincing" I said

Natsu was back to normal, leaned next to me and whispered "How come you can ride a vehicle and not get sick?"

"I think it's because when I use my magic I grow wings made of ice" I said

"Least you're better than that ice stripper Grey" he whispered back

"What are you two talking about?" Grey asked

"Nothing!" we both shouted at the same time

"Listen up brats!" I turned towards the stage and saw Master Makarov standing there with Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts

"It's time to announce the wizards who will take part in the S-class promotional exam" he said

Everyone erupted into cheers and when they finally settled down Makarov continued

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Bout time" he said

"Cana Alberona"

Cana just sighed to herself

"Fried Justine"

"I'm going to make Laxus proud" he said

Who the hell is Laxus

"Juvia Lockser"

"Me?" she questioned

"Elfman Strauss"

"I'm gonna win like a man!" he yelled

"Mest Gryder"

Who the hell is Mest

"And Levy McGarden"

"M-Me?" she questioned

"You 8 will pick a partner and gather at Hargeon in one week, the test itself will take place on Tenroujima Island" Mirajane said

"We got this right partner?" Natsu asked as he extended his fist

"Yeah we got this" I said and I tried to numb his fist but my wrist was grabbed

"Off to train, bye!" Natsu yelled as he dragged me to the forest

This should be good.


	3. Vs Gildarts

Why Me

Chapter 3: Vs Gildarts

A week has passed since we started training and I have increased my skills immensely. We were approaching the docks in Hargeon and then I saw our competition. Gray and Loki, Cana and Lucy, Mest and Wendy, Juvia and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow, and Levy and Gajeel. This was going to be a pain.

When we got on the ship we started sailing towards Tenroujima and after 4 hours we arrived. After Master Makarov had finished explaining what was going on we all dashed towards the island but hit a rune wall except for Freed and Bickslow. Levy had rearranged the runes so that her and Gajeel got through. Another 3 minutes passed and now everyone got through. Leaving Makarov and the Exceed behind

I grabbed Natsu's hand and flew us to the island after activating the lacrima inside of me.

"Since when can he fly?!" I heard everyone yell from below me

We landed and I asked Natsu "Which path do you want to go on?"

"E for Erza" he said and started laughing maniacally as he ran to E and I followed

"Aw crap" he said as he went around the corner

"Natsu what- oh shit" I said as I saw who our opponent is

"Looks like i'm your opponent" Gildarts said "Let's begin"

"Natsu, distract him while I prepare for one big attack" I said

"Fire dragon's fist!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Gildarts

I put my palms on the ground and concentrated my magic. I summoned 20 cannon, 4 anti-tank rifles, 7 LMGs, 4 SMGs, a battle rifle, a DMR, 7 assault rifles, 4 shotguns, 3 sniper rifles, 9 rocket launchers, 5 turrets, 17 pistols, 10 grenades and all 8 of my Knives after 10 minutes of pulling them through I was ready, barely conscious but ready.

I looked up to see an army of Natsu's getting turned back into a full Natsu.

"Get back!" I yelled and Natsu jumped back

"Fire" Natsu said

"Bitches love cannons" I said as I fired all the guns

Cannon balls, rockets, bullets, grenades. About 500 of each was shot at Gildarts, even the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail could not stop this.

After the smoke cleared Gildarts stood there and my projectiles in pieces. I collapsed onto one knee from exhaustion. For the first time in years I was terrified, not since I escaped the facility.

"W-What is this guy?" I asked

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu yelled and charged at Gildarts

The ground started shaking and a huge energy came from Gildarts and I was trembling while Natsu fell to the ground...we lost.

"We can't beat him" Natsu admitted, a shell of his former self

"Strength is about knowing when to wield your sword as well as when to lower it. You passed" Gildarts said to my shock

"W-What?" Natsu asked

"The procter says you passed, go on and become an S-class Natsu" Gildarts said

Ok...that happened


	4. Search For The Grave

Why Me

Chapter 4: Search for the grave

"This isn't like you" I said to Natsu

"Just give me time to think" he said still sulking

"Natsu, i'm suppose to be the emo one here" I said as I walked away, sometimes having friends is a real pain.

I might as well tell the master about my secret while only the 3 of us are here. I sat down next to the master, ready to confess my sins.

"Master...there is something I must tell you"

"What is it my child?" Makarov asked

"This is my sin, you will most likely kick me out of the guild for this but you have a right to know" I said

"I will hear you out on this" he said

"Have you heard of the guild Sabertooth?" I inquired

"Indeed I have" he replied

"Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and lastly Fairy Tail. Sabertooth has blackmail on 5 powerful wizards and have sent them to spy on these 5 guilds. My cat, Hada is the blackmail Sabertooth is using on me...I hate having to spy on you all, I try my best to give them the least amount of information I can...I love being in Fairy Tail" I didn't dare look him in the eye, he must be furious with me.

A hand was placed on my shoulder "There my child, I can sense your heart is truly in Fairy Tail. One day we will get Hada back from Sabertooth, if they must go to such lengths to keep an eye on us then they are worse than we thought"

"Thank you" I said

Time had passed and now everyone who had passed the first stage was now gathered. Lucy and Cana, Gray and Loke, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, Natsu and I. We now were starting the second part and we took off to look for Mavis' grave.

"I have an idea" I said as I took off to the sky.

About 5 minutes later I landed on the very top of the tree of the island. I re-equipped a Sniper Rifle that had a x50 optical zoom. The next hour I spent looking through the scope on the whole island and I found something that was shiny...that's the grave.

An explosion sounded throughout the whole island and I saw multiple fights taking place. Great this is gonna suck. Let's see who shall we help out first. Natsu and L- I immediately took off towards the battle.

Mirajane's POV

"Evil Explosion!" my attack did nothing to Azuma

I can't win. I returned to my normal form and walked over to Lisanna and hugged her. "I'm sorry...Lisanna"

"Goodbye She-Devil" Azuma said

This is the end.

"Ice Lock"

Ice formed around and contained the explosion without harming me or Lisanna. Thank god she didn't get hurt again. I let go of Lisanna and saw Spencer on one knee.

"Thank you" I said to him

He collapsed on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked frantic as I moved closer to him

"Thing about my Ice Lock...any damage it takes, I take" he explained

"Whatever I'm gonna go find someone strong" Azuma said as the bastard left.

Spencer collapsed on the ground and went unconscious this time. I went to go check on Lisanna and make sure she was fine.


	5. Slain( Heart and Mind)

Why Me

Chapter 5: Slain

Why Me

Chapter 5: Slain

Spencer's POV

I really need to stop using Ice Lock. I sat up and it seemed I was in the middle of a battlefield. Freed and Bickslow were fighting… a dog and a chicken...ok I must be hallucinating.

I looked to my left and tried to sit up at what I saw. Lisanna was being held upside down by one leg by this white fatass motherfucker.

"Ice Dragon's Roar" he went flying into a tree

"Stay away from her" I said as I struggled to get up

"Hey stay down, you can't move" Lisanna said moving next to me

"heh, who needs moving" I said with a plan

"Ice Dragon's Wings" I sprouted my wings of ice and was ready to fight

As I took a quick look into her eyes I used the power only I had to see one's deepest desires. What I saw made my heart of ice freeze and shatter...she wanted Natsu more than anything. She would never love me.

I sank down in despair and my wings of ice disappeared. If I did not have control over water than tears would have fallen from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked me

"Just go" I said not wanting to see anyone

I evaporated into the air(this is similar to Laxus' lightning teleport thing) and formed back to normal on the other side of the island. I lost my control and the tears escaped me. Whenever I love my heart gets shattered...I could never love. I re-equiped a pistol into my hand and stared at it for a good 10 minutes while thinking.

Would anyone miss me if I just pulled the trigger...no. I pointed the pistol at my head and was about to pull the trigger when lightning struck and surprised me, making me drop the pistol. Must be a sign that i'm not allowed to die yet...I haven't suffered enough.

"Spencer" Lisanna yelled

"Spencer" Levy yelled

"Spencer" Freed yelled

"Spencer" Bickslow yelled

"Spencer" Cana yelled

Best not make them think Grimoire Heart did this. I used my wings to fly to the top of a tall tree and re-equipped a rope. I started to tie a noose and when I was finished, I put it around my throat. A falcon made of ice formed in my hand. One last goodbye.

I spoke into the falcon that would hold the sound in until it reached Fairy Tail. "If you get this then I'm dead. I want you to know I treasured our time together. Let everyone know that this is a suicide note and Grimoire Heart did not kill me. One last thing, Alzack and Bisca just get together already everyone knows you like each other. Goodbye"

I sent the falcon off in the direction of Fairy Tail as I pushed myself off from the tree. Just as my neck was going to meet the noose a giant blast enveloped the island which knocked me away...I recognized this power...my dragon...Acnologia.


	6. Goodbye Fairy Tail

Why Me

Chapter 6: Goodbye Fairy Tail

My ice thawed that I had placed around me at the last second to shield me from the blast. You know all I want is for crazy shit not to happen to me for once. I evaporated into the air and solidified at a building that said Fairy Tail.

"Spencer!" I was tackled in a giant hug to which I froze everyone.

Once I had made myself some Earl Grey tea and sat down at the bar I decided to thaw out everyone.

"Damn, you're the same as ever" Macao said

"Yeah bite me I've had a bad day." I said as I finished my tea. "And why do you all look so different?"

Silence filled the room.

"Well!" I yelled, I was really not in the mood for this shit.

"You've been gone for 7 years" Wakaba said

I was shocked but I refused to show it. "Whatever just go to Tenroujima and get everyone." I ordered

As soon as everyone left I set my new plan in motion. I flew up to the roof and re-equipped a rope into my hands and tied a noose. I formed a ice clone of myself down to the last molecule and secured the noose around it's neck. I pushed it off of the roof. The Fairy Tail wizard Spencer Stone was now dead. I froze the skin my guild mark was on until the mark disappeared. I rolled up my sleeve and took a look at my Sabertooth guild mark.

I shed thy wings of fairy and take on claws of sabertooth.

I spent the next two days traveling to the Sabertooth Guild. My "death" was apparently a big deal and everyone took it really hard. I need to put that behind me I was a tiger in the disguise of a fairy, never a true fairy. I am a savage sabertooth tiger, all I know is how to destroy.

I entered the Sabertooth guild hall and went over to the bar. "Iced Tea with a shot of Rum" I asked

I could feel all the eyes on me and I hated goodbyes because of the big reunion moments. I formed a barrier of ice around me so that I could be by myself. I received my drink and downed it within a minute.

"Hey man we thought you died" I would know that voice anywhere

"Well looks like little Sting and Rouge went and got all grown up" I taunted at them

"Ah screw you" Sting said

"So what are you doing back here?" Rouge asked

"Made everyone in Fairy Tail think I was dead" I replied, cold as ever

"Master sent us over to see what information you got on Fairy Tail" Rouge said

"They have 3 major spells I only discovered 2 of them; Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter" I said, I really did not care what happened anymore I will just do what I can to keep living.

"Heh, those bastards didn't even know my true power" I said boasting

"Aw, did someone fall in love" Sting taunted...his mistake

I had a arm of ice branch out from my shield and grab Sting by the throat and raise him in the air. I re-equipped a pistol and pointed it at his face. "What have we learned?" I asked

"Not to piss off the ice dragon" Sting said as I let him down

"Good boy"

3 Months later

Finally I had a chance to get Hada back. If I have Sabertooth win the Grand Magic Games this year then I can have Hada back. I was dressed in a complete white suit with a Fedora on top for style as we entered the arena. We had already won the preliminary round thanks to my wings and now we are announced.

"And from Sabertooth we have Rouge, Sting, Yukino, Orga, and the Archangel himself Spencer Stone" the announcer said while mentioning everyone else's last names but I wasn't really paying attention

"And now from Fairy Tail we have Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, and Elfman Strauss" the announcer said

The members of Fairy Tail all looked at me with faces full of shock. Can't blame them considering I was dead.

"And now Fairy Tail B" wait what the hell they get 2 teams. "Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser(totally spelled that wrong), Mirajane Strauss, and Mystogan"

Again faces of shock. The first event started, it was an attack the enemy thing but you had to not attack the fakes (watch the episode). I sat on a perch and watched as everyone messed around (it's like Assassin's creed multiplayer). Okay, time for my ultimate spell.

"Ice Castle" A massive ice castle formed around the arena and I pulled a camera towards me.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Ice Castle. This is my best spell when you are in here you're fate belongs to me, for example" I said as 7 icicles came down and struck the other competitors.

"I control everything in here and there is no escape but don't worry only the competitors will be attacked" I said as 7 more icicles struck.

I took off my Fedora and sent a message out "Now to Fairy Tail you all are probably wondering how I'm alive. That corpse you found was an ice clone, sorry I was late for my own funeral but if it makes you feel better I was a member of Sabertooth the whole time I was only on break from them" 7 more icicles struck

The round ended with Sabertooth as the winner. I spread my wings and returned to the box where Sabertooth was watching as my castle of ice came crashing down.

"Hey good job man" Sting said

"Yeah, good job" Yukino added

I dropped to one knee and started gasping for air

"You okay?" Rouge asked

"I created a space where anything I will becomes reality, I was basically a god. It uses almost all of my magic energy so no I am not ok" I replied

Hours passed and the sun set as the day was over and I made my way to the bar I really needed to get drunk...if it was even possible for me, ice is basically water so i'm really not sure.

"Hey!" I know that voice anywhere

I sighed and said "hello Natsu" as I turned around I was met with a fist

I struggled to get up and said "Guess I deserved that"

"Tell us why?" Erza asked

"Why what?" I asked

"Why you faked your death and changed guilds" Gray said

"1. don't knock me down again this suit is expensive to sever all ties with Fairy Tail 3. don't knock me down again this suit is expensive 4. Sabertooth is where I belong 5. Don't knock me down again this suit is expensive" I explained making emphasis on the 20,000 Jewel suit.

"You could have explained it to us" Lucy said

"You wouldn't understand" I said as I disappeared into ice

No one could ever understand what I have gone through


	7. Naval Battle

Why Me

Chapter 7: naval battle

Ok so basically I do not want to write all the battles so time skip 3 days or whatever

The representative of Sabertooth for the naval battle is me so I will make this quick. A while back I gained a new trick, I learned that if you heat water up fast enough it will explode with the force of a bomb blast. Given we are in a big ball of water this will be quick.

I knocked out Fairy Tail B, Blue Peaguses, Quarto Puppy, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel. All that was left was Lucy of Fairy Tail A

"Torture her" Minerva said through a telepathy Mage we had

"No, let me just beat her" I replied

"Fine but we will kill your cat" Minerva said

"I'm sorry about this" I said to Lucy

I began knocking her around like a pinball with the heated up water. After 10 times getting blasted back in I grabbed her by the throat and dropped her out of the gigantic water ball.

I landed on the floor with her and after it was announced we won I decided to help Lucy. We disappeared into ice as a fist went through my chest belonging to Natsu.

"Infirmary" I told him as we reappeared there

I put Lucy down on a bed and prepared myself.

"What happened to her?" Wendy asked

"This happened in the naval battle" I said as I used my healing magic on Lucy. My healing magic isn't that strong but it runs in my family.

Wendy joined me in healing her but then asked "who did this?"

After 10 seconds I answered "I did"

Wendy was surprised but then asked "why did you do this?"

"Tell me what would you do if someone held Carla hostage, what would you do to get her back?" I asked the young girl

After a few moments she responded with "anything and everything"

"My exceed's name is Hada, Sabertooth is using her as a hostage. If I win the games for them then after all these years I can have her back" I explained while very sad.

"That's horrible" Wendy said as we finished healing Lucy.

"Fire Dragon's Fist" I was punched into the wall and held up by the collar of my shirt

"Never let me see you again" Natsu said menacingly, it scared even me.

My fedora fell off as I disappeared into ice… that led to one of the best moments in my life. It led to me finding out I had family.


	8. Through The Tree

Why Me

Chapter 8: Through The Tree

I can't believe those Saber bastards! They took Hada as a hostage and killed her!

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" I yelled as I tore apart the building where all of Sabretooth was gathered

Sting was coming over to try and calm me down. I re-equipped a sniper rifle and fired a shot at him, immediately after I fired off an Ice Dragon's Roar at the sniper, creating a new attack

"Ice Dragon's Sniper Shot" he went sailing across the room and I decided to just leave.

"I shed thy claws of Sabertooth" I said as I froze off my guild mark. I now had no guild, no family, no purpose.

I really need to get drunk. I went to the closest bar and, much to my luck, it was filled with members of Fairy Tail. I ignored the stares and went up to the bar.

"Scotch and Kahlua" I ordered my drink as I felt a hand on my back.

I turned around to see Natsu and prepared for the punch in the face I deserved. Instead he held out my Fedora.

"Thank you" I said as I took my hat from him and placed it on my head.

"Tell me about your family" Natsu said as he sat down next to me

"My father was a heartless bastard, he killed my mother and used me as a lab experiment, that's how I became a dragon slayer in the first place but eventually I killed him and my dragon took me in" I explained as I downed my drink "Another"

"What about your sister?" Natsu asked

"How do you know I have a sister?" I asked with shock

After a minute he said "I saw your name on the inside of your hat"

"My sister was the sweetest girl, when she turned 4 my dad was going to make her the test subject but I didn't let that happen. I left her in the middle of nowhere where I hoped he would never find her." I explained as the glass broke in my hand as I gripped it so hard

"She's alive and well" Natsu said suddenly happy

"How would you know?" I asked him with curiosity

"The 'M' in the hat is your real last name and Stone is a fake last name isn't it?" he asked me

"How did you figure that out?" I asked shocked that the dense Natsu figured it out

"I didn't, Lucy did" he answered. Okay that makes sense

"Where are you going with this?" I asked

"You're real name is Spencer McGarden isn't it" he said

Anti climatically I answered "No, that's not my last name"

"Aw" Natsu said "Then what is your last name?"

"My last name...is Spencer Marvell" I answered and the whole place went silent

"What?" I asked

"Go find Wendy" Cana ordered

"What?" I asked

"Dumbass, Wendy is your sister. Go have a big damn reunion" Cana said back

A million thoughts raced through my head and it all added up. We both naturally had blue hair but I dyed mine brown, the healing magic, she's a dragon slayer...Wendy Marvell is my sister.

I ran out of there as fast as I could and I felt the tears of joy in my eyes...she's alive. Thank god she's alive.

2 days later

from July 5th to July 7th I slept and looked all over for her but nothing turned up.

An explosion sounded and I didn't believe what I saw. It was a dragon...more like hundreds of dragons.


	9. attack of the dragons

Why Me

Chapter 9: Attack of the dragons

"Ice Dragon's Roar" I yelled as I shot a dragon

I spread my ice wings and flew onto a dragon's back.

"Get off!" It yelled

I created a giant skeleton arm of ice and punched the dragon into the ground. I then re-equipped a sniper rifle and looked through the scope to try and find anyone to back me up. Let's see Natsu, Sting and Rogue, Laxus and Wendy...gotcha'.

I flew over there and saw a dragon knock back Laxus and was going after Wendy in an attempt to eat her. She flinched as the dragon neared but I landed in front and held the dragon's mouth open with my bare hands as it's teeth went through my hands.

"You get the hell away...FROM MY SISTER" I yelled

When water is heated up fast enough it can explode with the force of a bomb blast. The human body is 70% water. But with complete control over my body temperature, having the water in my left arm heat up to 1000000 degrees will be enough to kill a dragon.

My left arm exploded and took the dragon's head off. I slowly turned around while holding the socket of where my arm was.

"You ok?" I asked

"Why did you do that?" Wendy asked me

"Ever since my dragon left me all I have wanted is a family. That idiot Natsu brought something to my attention, I abandoned who I am and took on a fake name...I am not Spencer Stone...my real name is Spencer Marvell, hello...sis" I said as I slowly walked over to her.

"...Brother" Wendy barely made out

"Let's have a big reunion later...for now we have to slay the dragons" I said as I struggled to stand

"You lost an arm" Wendy said as tears formed in her eyes

"It's been a while since I have had to use this mode" I said as black and light blue energy crackled around me "I trusted Grandenie to take care of you and teach you Sky Dragon Slayer magic, I was taken under by the strongest of all the dragons...my dragon is...Acnologia" I monologued

A dragon rushed towards us "Roar Of The...Ice Apocalypse Dragon" I shouted and shot at the dragon

"I don't like using this mode...I kinda lose control, but now I have someone to protect with my life...sis" I said as I slowly made my way over to Laxus.

"Get up" I said as I held out my arm which he took and stood up.

"Let's slay" I said as I rushed at a dragon and spread my apocalypse/ice wings.

A dragon that was bigger than the others flew towards us.

"Lightning Dragon's" "Sky Dragon's" "Ice Apocalypse Dragon's"

"ROAR!"

"Did we kill it?" Wendy asked

"No, we haven't killed a single dragon yet" Laxus said

"What about the one Spencer blew up?" Wendy asked Laxus

"It was a water dragon, it can regenerate it's body parts" I answered for Laxus

"Is that?" Laxus asked

"Yeah...that's Natsu riding a dragon...why are we surprised?" this really was not out of character for him.

"Dragon!" Laxus yelled as another Dragon made it's way to us

I re-equipped a sniper rifle to use in battle. I fired 3 shots and fired an Ice Apocalypse Dragon's Roar at the shots

"Ice Apocalypse Dragon's Triple Sniper Shot!" I made the dragon back away slightly

"How much longer can you last in that mode?" Laxus asked me

"Not long, at this point I would have died if I didn't have a family to live for now" I said as I held my left shoulder to stop the blood from flowing. I looked up to that giant gate as it opened and slowly all the dragons were being sucked in.

"Looks like that's pretty much that" I said as I fell to my knees

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked as she came up to me

"Not really but enough about me, are you ok?" I asked Wendy

"I'm fine but we need to get you healed" my sister said

"Good...thanks...sis" I said as I closed my eyes and fell into a coma


End file.
